


Twisted Sweetly

by glitterpop



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Abusive Behavior, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gen, Kinda, Violence, Yandere!Tadashi, dark!Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterpop/pseuds/glitterpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro should have never left the house that night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> UHM.... I started writing this because I had a thought that Hiro's teeth were cute... and I have to ruin everything I touch........ I'm sorry

Hiro wished with everything that he had that he had never tried to leave the house that night.

He’d just wanted to see what bot fighting was all about. Observe how it went down, see what kind of bots the competitors had. He was tinkering with something already, what he has been affectionately calling ‘Megabot’, but still. It didn’t hurt to see what he would be going up against, did it? If he decided to go through with it. If he could go through with it without Tadashi finding out.

He’d thought his small size would lead to him being largely unnoticed, or at least no one would care enough that he was there. Turns out it was the complete opposite. He was young, and he knows that he looks as young as he is, only on the verge of fourteen. People had leered at him all night, and once the fighting was over and he’d been preparing to leave, now confident that Megabot would crush any competitors he would face, he’d been cornered. Four large men, all with dark smiles that didn’t touch their eyes, circling around him like he was prey.

It had seemed like a blessing when Tadashi had shown up.

Now he just wanted to scream.

He kept trying to close his eyes, trying to turn his face away, but he couldn’t. He was too weak, too shocked and scared, to try and turn away from what he was seeing. All he could do was press his hands to his mouth and try not to gag. He knew he was going to throw up, but not now, _please oh please not now._

“Please…” The word was strangled, and it bubbled coming out of a damaged mouth. Hiro could see blood staining the jagged remains of teeth, the tongue thick and stained dark with it. A hand was pressed to his chest, and more blood seeped through fingers. Hiro figured that maybe a lung was punctured, or something very vital. If that was the case pleading wouldn’t help. He was already a dead man.

“Please, please… Please don’t.”

“I wouldn’t normally,” Tadashi answered calmly, smiling serenely down at the dying man. His clothes were splattered with blood, his hands soaked in it. Dots of it decorated his face, but he didn’t seem to notice. Or he didn’t seem to care, at least. “I don’t normally like violence like this. You, your friends…” He gestured with the hand that wasn’t holding the knife to the three other bodies around them. All of them were already dead, gutted and sliced and still leaking. Hiro hiccupped wetly, and Tadashi cast his gaze to him for a moment. Hiro wished he hadn’t. “I’m sorry about that, but I had no other choice.”

“Why…”

And here Tadashi smiled wider, and Hiro almost forgot his fear and revulsion. It was his favourite smile. Tadashi smiled with his whole face, his teeth flashing between his lips, his eyes crinkled. It was a soothing smile, one that always made Hiro feel calmer and happier whenever he got to see it. It made his brother seem even kinder than he really was.

How could Tadashi smile like that while he was standing among those cooling bodies?

“You were going to hurt Hiro. I’ll never let anyone hurt my little brother.”

Hiro did end up throwing up as he watched Tadashi swing his arm forward and slice through the man’s throat like it was nothing. He throws himself forward, catching himself on his hands, and loses everything in his stomach. Hot tears sting at his eyes, and he can’t help sobbing in between heaves.

How could this be happening? How could Tadashi do something like this? This was his _brother,_ the one who had held his hand to cross the streets when he was little, who rubbed his back and smiled indulgently at his ideas. This was the brother that let him crawl into his bed after nightmares and told funny stories until Hiro felt better, who let Hiro stay cuddled up to him afterwards, even though they were both too old for it. This was Tadashi, his brother, the most important, beloved person in his life.

How could this be happening?

It takes him a minute to realize that there’s a hand rubbing his back, a soothing voice telling him to breathe, that it’ll be okay, everybody gets sick every now and then. He throws himself backwards this time, a small cry escaping his throat, away from the hands touching him.

Tadashi’s on his knees in front of Hiro, blinking at his sudden movement. He looks honestly confused, like he isn’t sure what caused that reaction in his brother. He’s still covered and stained with other people’s blood, but the palms of his hands look rubbed a little cleaner. Hiro shudders, knowing the blood is now on his shirt from when Tadashi was trying to comfort him.

“Hiro? Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“You,” Hiro starts, but can’t finish. His voice comes out thick, and he realizes that he’s still in shock. He shakes his head slowly, turning to face the bodies. He still can’t wrap his head around the idea of Tadashi, his sweet brother, who had always tried to talk his way out of conflict with others before, killing these men in cold blood. Tadashi follows his gaze and lets out a sharp laugh, shrugging.

“That? Don’t worry about that, Hiro. They can’t hurt you now.” Hiro can’t tear his eyes away from the carnage, almost unwilling to face his brother like this. “And look, they didn’t even hurt me. We’re okay.”

“You killed them,” was all he said. He twisted his fingers together and brought them under his chin, wishing he could fold himself up and hide away from this.

“I had to. They were going to hurt you! Or worse. Hiro, it could have been worse. I had no choice, really.” There was a pause before Hiro heard Tadashi snap his fingers. He finally turned back to his brother and found him smiling, Hiro’s favourite smile, and his teeth looked unnaturally white against his red spattered skin. “You’re scared right? That maybe they aren’t dead?”

Hiro felt a scream bubbling up his throat. He was scared, oh yes he was, but that wasn’t why at all. The men were obviously dead, no one could live through injuries like that. He was scared of Tadashi, and he never thought a day like this would come. A day that he would be scared of his own brother. It didn’t seem possible. It _shouldn’t_ be possible.

Yet here they were.

He watched mutely as Tadashi stood and rushed over to the fallen men, feeling like screaming and trying not to, not yet. He watched as Tadashi grabbed the arms of one of the men and started to drag him closer with a grunt of effort.

 _Oh please no,_ Hiro thought desperately. _I don’t think I can handle seeing one of them up close._

There didn’t seem to be a choice in the matter though. Tadashi brought the body right next to Hiro and crouched down again. He had a silly little grin on his face, and his eyes were clear and sweet. He didn’t look any different than usual, other than the blood. He didn’t look like he had snapped, or had a lapse in sanity. He looked like he had that morning, fresh out of the shower and on his way to school. It made Hiro wonder how long this had been inside his brother, how he could have gone so long without knowing.

“You don’t have to worry. He won’t hurt you anymore, see?” Hiro looked down, seeing the body up close for the first time, and almost threw up again. Tadashi had slit this man’s belly open, from his groin to his sternum. He could see inside the body, the shiny pink innards and the dark, clotted blood. Hiro moaned low in his throat and tried to back away.

“No,” Tadashi soothed, grabbing his arms and brining him close. “Don’t be scared, little brother. He’s dead, see? See for yourself.” Tadashi grabbed his wrist and brought his hand into the opening on the man’s belly. As soon as his fingers touch the insides of the body, Hiro knows there will be no helping it. It’s slippery, and still hot, burning hot just on his fingertips, and he’s going to scream. He opens his mouth wide and sucks in air, about to let it out in a shrill scream—

But Tadashi let’s go of his wrist like it burns and instead clutches Hiro’s jaw tightly, tight enough it may bruise, Hiro thinks deliriously. He grips Hiro’s jaw and slips the knife into his open mouth, between the gap in his front teeth.

Hiro freezes. Instead of a scream all that comes out is a soft wheeze. He can feel the point of the knife dig just slightly into his hard palate, can feel the clink of metal against his teeth. He feels tears begin to stream down his face, slow for now. There’s blood on the knife, he knows this very well, and he can imagine it rubbing off on the inside of his mouth, dripping to his tongue. He turns wet eyes to his brother. Tadashi is still smiling, and it’s still sweet, but his eyes have a sort of dull gleam to them.

“I need you not to scream, okay? If you scream, someone might hear you, and I’ll get in trouble. I’ll have to go away. Who will protect you if I’m not here?” Tadashi makes a little tsk-ing sound, letting go of Hiro’s jaw and grabbing his wrist again, gentle in comparison. “Try not to move your head too much, okay? You’ll hurt yourself.”

Hiro moaned low in his throat again, looking back down at the hand Tadashi was gripping. Tadashi was guiding it back down to the body, down to the opening, and he feels the tears come quicker. He doesn’t want to, he knows what Tadashi wants but _he doesn’t want to_ , he might go crazy if he does. What can he do though? Nothing, not with the knife still in his teeth like this.

“Go ahead,” Tadashi whispers, letting go of Hiro’s hand just at the opening he had made in the man’s belly. “See for yourself that he won’t hurt you anymore.”

Hiro can feel the order in the words and shudders.

Slowly, unwillingly, he pushes his hand inside the man’s body. He fights back a gag, not wanting to cut open his mouth. It’s _slick_ inside, slick and smooth and slimy. The blood and organs feel blazing hot against his night cooled skin. He slides his hand in up to the wrist and stops, not sure what else he is expected to do.

“Keep going,” Tadashi whispers, and he sounds mesmerized by what he’s seeing. “Prove it.”

Hiro slowly begins to twist his arm around, feeling his hand bump up against different organs. He’s trying to recite numbers in his head, trying to distract himself from what he’s doing, but every different, spongey lump he touches shocks him back to it. There’s no escaping it. His fingers bump up against something slimmer, and tracing it slightly shows that it’s lumpy. He whimpers a little, realizing he’s touching intestines.

Not wanting to, not sure what else to do, he grips them and tugs them up a little. He keeps tugging until he feels his hand leave the body and stops there. Tadashi’s watching, he knows he is, and he wants his brother to see. Hopefully this would be proof enough that Hiro knew the man was dead. He gave it a few seconds before he dropped the intestine and shot his hand away from the body. He didn’t care if it would get him in trouble.

Tadashi seemed pleased though, cooing encouraging words and touching his bloody hand. Hiro felt a tug in his mouth, Tadashi using pressure on the knife to turn his head to face him. He had no choice but to go along with it. When he got eye to eye with Tadashi, his brother smiled even wider.

“See? He can’t hurt you now. Not like he was going to. Not like they all wanted to.” Tadashi sighed, raising his free hand and touching Hiro’s face. “I know you didn’t want me to do any of this. _I_ didn’t want to do any of this, but Hiro, what else could I do? You left the house, you didn’t tell me where you were. You got into trouble without me there with you, I had to do something.”

A sound escaped Hiro’s throat. Tadashi was right; if he hadn’t left the house in the first place, if he had let Tadashi know where he was going, none of this would have happened. These four dead men, they were his fault. The tears that had slowed down began to fall faster once again. Tadashi made a soft noise and wiped away the tears.

“It’s okay, little brother. I’m not mad at you. Stuff like this, it happens. It’ll always happen. And I’ll be here to protect you through it all. Don’t you see? You need me.” Tadashi leaned forward and bumped his forehead against Hiro’s. “You need me to protect you, Hiro. To keep you from doing these silly things without me. And I will, I’ll always protect you.” And here he put a little more pressure on the knife, and Hiro felt the tip dig and cut into his hard palate, slice a little through his gums. “Even if I have to protect you from yourself. Do you understand? Blink twice if you understand, okay?”

Hiro cast one last glance at the body at his knees, and the bodies strewn across the alley. All their eyes seemed to be staring at him, flat and dead and accusing. He knew this was his fault, and he was very afraid. Afraid of his brother, who still held a knife between his teeth, afraid of what sort of things would set off an episode like this again. What was safe? What could he do that wouldn’t lead to more peoples deaths?

He wasn’t sure.

“Hiro? Do you understand?”

Hiro brought his eyes back to his brothers and blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Tadashi smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> [AM I BANNED FROM THIS FANDOM YET](http://www.glitterpukesoul.tumblr.com)


End file.
